


Матриарх клана Гажос

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Claudia Stilinski has a brother, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hunter Claudia Stilinski, Negotiations, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sick Claudia Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: В то же время что Дюкалеон говорил с Талией, Джерард говорил с охотницей, живущей в Бикон-Хиллз.





	Матриарх клана Гажос

**Author's Note:**

> [Бета](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3480384)

— Это не твоя территория, — сказала Клаудия, хмуро глядя на мужчину, сидящего напротив. Джерард Арджент, она терпеть его не могла. Особенно его предрассудки ко всему сверхъестественному. — Тебе стоит уйти отсюда, у клана Гажос договор с местной стаей.  
  
— Именно поэтому мы здесь, — сказал Джерард, улыбка не доходила до чёрных глаз. — Это нейтральная территория, мы с несколькими стаями на нашей территории выбрали это место, чтобы провести переговоры о мире.  
  
Это была редкостная херня, и Клаудия это понимала.  
  
— Вы могли обсудить это в одной из таких кафешек на виду у всех, на общей территории, а не приходить туда, где всё спокойно. Здесь соблюдается баланс, и если вы или волки его нарушите, то я прикажу уничтожить вас без раздумий.  
  
Улыбка сошла с лица Джерарда. Клаудия, в свою очередь, надеялась, что её сознание всё ещё под её контролем. Тот дух пару месяцев назад слишком сильно повлиял на неё, головные боли и бессонница казались лишь началом её проблем. Но, по крайней мере, за соседним столиком сидел брат, Ронни, и ещё несколько охотников были совсем рядом. Бариста в том числе. Клаудия распознала и охотников Джерарда. Они смотрелись куда более чужеродно в этом месте. Нелепо даже.  
  
— Другие охотники не враги ни тебе, ни твоему клану, — вкрадчиво проговорил Джерард. Клаудия не поверила.  
  
— Охотники не соблюдающие кодекс — враги.  
  
— Ардженты всегда соблюдали кодекс, — почти что прорычал Джерард. — Мы чтим его и жестоко наказываем тех, кто нет.  
  
Клаудия почувствовала, как её верхняя губа дёрнулась, почти оголяя зубы. Жест, который она переняла у Питера ещё в школе.  
  
— Не заставляй меня повторять, Джерард. Этими переговорами должна заниматься либо твоя дочь, либо невестка, так почему здесь ты? Или же ты не чтишь матриархальные традиции своего клана?  
  
Джерард откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— Я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой, и не буду. Мы здесь, чтобы заключить мирный договор со стаями и предотвратить войну. Мы хотим мира больше всего на свете, в первую очередь, ради наших детей.  
  
Клаудия подозревала, куда это ведёт, так что ей пришлось занять руки стаканчиком с кофе, чтобы не потянуться к пистолету.  
  
— Моя внучка примерно одного возраста с твоим сыном. Думаю, это мог бы быть выгодный союз для наших кланов.  
  
— Не вмешивай в это моего ребёнка, — резко ответила Клаудия. Она знала, что зря, но какая-то чужеродная ярость охватила её. Она это осознавала, и всё же ничего не могла поделать. — К тому же, насколько я помню, Кристофер хотел держать её подальше от сверхъестественного, и я с ним полностью солидарна.  
  
Джерард наклонился вперёд, явно собираясь что-то ответить, но Клаудия подняла руку, останавливая его. Ярость исчезла также внезапно, как и появилась, так что она могла мыслить здраво.  
  
— Если во время переговоров что-то пойдёт не так, и я узнаю, что в этом виноват ты — поверь мне, проблем будет много. Надеюсь, я предельно ясно объяснила свою позицию, — Клаудия встала, легко подхватила стаканчик и пошла на выход. Ронни тенью скользнул за ней, даже не глядя на Джерарда или других охотников.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Клаудия? — спросил он, когда они оказались в джипе.  
  
— Кажется, тот дух ударил меня по голове сильнее, чем мне показалось, — Клаудия вздохнула, расслабляясь на пассажирском сидении. — Мне понадобится время на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Убедись, что среди тех, кто пойдёт на переговоры будет кто-то из наших, но не ты. От всего этого просто несёт подлянкой, и мне это не нравится.  
  
— Так точно, — ответил Ронни и завёл машину.  
  
— И ещё, мне нужен телефон того врача из Эйкена, пусть он проверит меня ещё раз.  
  
— Так плохо?  
  
Клаудия кивнула. Она не стала рассказывать Ронни всё, что чувствовала в последнее время, ему не нужно этого знать.  
  
— И, наверное, нужно, чтобы он проверил Стайлза. У меня такое чувство, что с ним что-то не так в последнее время.  
  
Клаудия поймала на себе удивлённый взгляд Ронни, и не знала, как его интерпретировать. Так что она прикрыла глаза и выдохнула, отстранённо подумав, что, наверное, Ноа уже дома со Стайлзом.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
